Retaliation: Fires of Combat
Retaliation: Fires of Combat is a video game developed by Prime Studios and published by Dynamic Entertainment Systems Incorporated (DESI). Miscellaneous Features In Retaliation: Fires of Combat, players may choose from one of 8 factions: The United States Marine Corps, the Army of the United Kingdom, The Australian Army, the Russian Ground Forces, the People's Liberation Army, the Korean People's Army, the American Socialist Militia, and the Persian Army. Retaliation: Fires of Combat features a Spawn List system. When a player enters a game, he/she can choose up to three players to add to his/her spawn list, or he can hit a single button that will randomly choose three players. The player can spawn on these players for the rest of the game. The player may not remove players from his spawn list in game, but he/she can choose three new players to spawn on between games, or he/she can keep the old ones. A player may add to his/her spawn list in-game if someone in his/her spawn list leaves, or if a person on the player's friend list joins, in which case he/she has the '' option to switch out someone on his/her spawn list and replace the person with the player's friend. A person may only add another player to his/her spawn list if the person in question is the same faction as the player, meaning a PLA player may not add a KPA player to his spawn queue. However, an exception applies: If the person is on the player's friend list, but is a different faction, then, provided the friend has chosen an ally faction, the friend may be added. Customization Retaliation: Fires of Combat features player customization. Each player can customize what their character looks like. The game includes separate customization options for Males and Females. Customization options include Headgear, Shirt, Pants, Outer gear, boots, and facewear, all of which must be unlocked, apart from the first, which comes by default. Various parts differ, depending on the faction. Skin color and hair can also be customized, however, unlike clothes, all available options for these categories are unlocked from the start. Customization is unavailable on the Specialist Class, as they wear a HazMat Suit (SAS Black Kit for the US, UK, and AU) by default. Ranking System The ranking system for ''Retaliation: Fires of Combat is very similar to that of EA/DICE's Battlefield 3, with multiple levels to rank up through before reaching the rank of Colonel. Once at the rank of Colonel (Level 60), the player may rank up through 100 'Colonel' levels. Before the player becomes a Colonel, the player can rank up and unlock up to 24* non-faction-specific weapons, as well as multiple camouflages and outfits for your soldier. Players are also able to unlock the default sidearms for other factions. Upon reaching Rank 60 (Colonel), the player earns their final weapon, the powerful AICW Assault Rifle, and must level up through the rest of the ranks using the player's complete arsenal. In addition, players can play as a certain class and unlock gadgets and a second faction-specific weapon for that class. Multiple attachments can be unlocked for weapons by earining kills with that weapon, including Suppressors, Optics, Foregrips/Bipods, and alternate ammo types. Players who pre-ordered Retaliation: Fires of Combat gained early access to the specialized AN-94 Assault Rifle, while those who bought the limited edition copy gained early access to the Holographic Sight and Variable-Zoom Scope for all compatible default (faction-specific) weapons. *Not including the proprietary grenade launchers of the assault rifles included Award System Retaliation: Fires of Combat features an award system, where the player must complete various actions to earn medals. Some medals have IAR requirements, which must be met the designated number of times to earn the Medal. Others are unlocked through ranking up, playing over time, or unlocking other medals. Also available are badges, which are earned through using weapons, equipment, and vehicles. *Medal of Honor - Awarded upon unlocking all other medals as the USMC. *Victoria Cross - Awarded upon unlocking all other medals as the British Army. *Order of Australia - Awarded upon unlocking all other medals as the Australian Army. *Hero of the Russian Federation - Awarded upon unlocking all other medals as the RGF. *Hero's Medal - Awarded upon unlocking all other medals as the PLA. *Hero of the Republic - Awarded upon unlocking all other medals as the KPA. *Grand Order of Iran - Awarded upon unlocking all other medals as the IRIA. *Decoration of Valor - Awarded upon unlocking all other medals as the ASM. *Assault Medal - Total: Play 50 hours as the Assault class. *Medic Medal - Total: Play 50 hours as the Medic class *Specialist Medal - Total: Play 50 hours as the Specialist class. *Overwatch Medal - Total: Play 50 hours as the Overwatch Class. *Technician Medal - Total: Play 50 hours as the Technician class. *Anti-Tank Medal - IAR (50): Destroy 3 Armored vehicles (LAV, IFV, MBT, SPAAG, MkV) *Anti-Light Vehicle Medal - IAR (50): Destroy 4 light vehicles (SURC, 4WD) *Anti-Air Medal - IAR (50): Destroy 2 Aircraft. *LAV Medal - IAR (75): Earn 5 kills in the LAV. *IFV Medal - IAR (75): Earn 5 kills in the IFV. *MBT Medal - IAR (75): Earn 5 kills in the MBT. *SPAAG Medal - IAR (75): Earn 5 kills in the SPAAG. *Attack Helicopter Medal - IAR (75): Earn 5 kills in the Attack Helicopter. *Scout Helicopter Medal - IAR (75): Earn 5 kills in the Scout Helicopter. *Fighter Jet Medal - IAR (75): Earn 4 kills in the Fighter Jet. *Ground-Attack Aircraft Medal - IAR (75): Earn 5 kills in the Ground-Attack Aircraft. *Stealth Fighter Medal - IAR (75): Earn 4 kills in the Stealth Fighter. *Naval Vehicle Medal - Total: Spend 20 hours in Naval vehicles. *4WD Medal - Total: Spend 20 hours in the 4WD. or IAR (30): Earn 3 kills in the 4WD. *Transport Helicopter Medal - Total: Spend 20 hours in the Transport Helicopter. or IAR (30): Earn 4 kills in the transport helicopter. *Heavy Transport Medal - Total: Spend 20 hours in the Heavy Helicopter. or IAR (30): Earn 4 kills in the Heavy Transport. *Ground Warfare Medal - Total: 300 kills with Land Vehicles. *Aerial Warfare Medal - Total: 250 kills with Air Vehicles. *Infantry Warfare Medal - Total: 500 kills on foot. *Naval Warfare Medal - Total: 150 kills with Naval vehicles. *Stationary Medal - Total: 200 kills with Emplaced Weapons. *Offensive Warfare Medal - Total: Complete 100 objectives in Assault. or Total: Capture 100 flags in Conquest/Annihilation. or Total: Destroy 50 Convoy vehicles in Convoy. *Defensive Warfare Medal - Total: Successfullly protect 100 objectives in Assault. or Total: Defend 100 flags in Conquest/Annihilation. or Total: Protect 50 Convoy vehicles in Convoy. *Assault Rifle Medal - Total: 300 kills with Assault Rifles. *Submachine Gun Medal - Total: 300 Kills with Submachine guns. *Light Machine Gun Medal - Total: 300 kills with Light Machine guns. *Sniper Rifle Medal - Total: 300 kills with Sniper Rifles. *Shotgun Medal - Total: 300 kills with Shotguns. *Launcher Medal - Total: 200 kills with Rocket/Grenade Launchers. *Resupply Medal - Total: Resupply 500 teammates. *Defibrillator Medal - Total: Revive 300 fallen teammates. *First Aid Medal - Heal 300 teammates. *Technical Medal - Repair 200 Friendly vehicles. *Mine Medal - Earn 300 kills with the Claymore or AT Mine. *Reconnaisance Medal - Detect 200 enemies with the Recon Drone or Motion Sensor. *Designator Medal - Mark 200 vehicles with the SOFLAM. *Demolition Medal - Destroy 200 vehicles with C4 Explosives. *Chemical Warfare Medal - Disorient 200 enemies with the Gas Grenade. *Grenadier Medal - Earn 100 kills with the Frag Grenade. Weapons, Classes, and Factions Factions and usable weapons and vehicles. Weapons Vehicles Modes Convoy The Defending team will have a convoy of 2 IFVs, 2 Anti-Air Tanks, and 2 MBTs*, backed up by various other vehicles. Certain players will spawn in the convoy and must drive their vehicle along the marked path. Deviating from the path will cause the player to lose points. Other players who do not spawn in the Convoy must catch up to the convoy via the provided vehicles. This team's goal is to defend the Convoy until it passes into the safe zone. The Attacking team's goal is to destroy the Convoy, and they are also provided with various vehicles to carry out the task. End-of-Match Bonus points are awarded based on speed. If the Defenders win, then they will receive more points for a faster finish speed. If the Attackers win, they will receive more points for destroying the convoy more quickly. Convoy Vehicles do not respawn. The drivers of the Convoy vehicles may not exit their tanks, but other players may enter and exit the Convoy vehicles at will. If a Convoy vehicle is destroyed, the operator of that vehicle will respawn as a regular soldier. Along the way to the safe zone are 5 barriers that must be removed to allow the convoy through. These include Roadblocks and Snake mines. Convoy matches can hold up to 64 players. *On Gibraltar, the Convoy will instead be made up of three Mark V boats and three Speedboats. Conquest There are 5 flags that both teams must capture. Holding more flags than the enemy will slowly drain their respawn points. When one team loses all of their respawn points, the other team wins. Conquest matches can hold up to 64 players. Assault The Defending team must defend the objective, while the the attacking teams must either steal, capture, or destroy the objective (Depending on what it is). If the objective is stolen, destroyed, or captured by the attackers, then the defenders must fall back. If the Attackers lose all of their respawn points, then the Defenders win. If the Attackers successfully complete all objectives, then the Attackers win. The Attacking team will always have 2 factions. The Attackers and Defenders each have an Airbase set away from the action, where helicopters and jets are stored. The Attackers can spawn from either their airbase or the last base they took (unless they have not taken any bases yet), while the Defenders may spawn from either their airfield or at the objective being defended. On some maps, the Defender's airbase contains the attacker's final objective. Both sides may spawn at these bases in addition to players on the spawn queue. Assault matches can hold up to 64 players. Annihilation The objective is simple - Kill all of the enemies. Flags/Bases can be captured, but they merely provide the holder with extra vehicles and closer access, and they do not directly affect the score. Drain all enemy factions of respawn points to win the game. Your team must have respawn points to be granted a victory. Annihilation pits the USA, UK, AU, and RGF versus the KPA, PLA, IRIA, and ASM. Annihilation also features the WMD feature. Annihilation matches can hold up to 128 players. Dogfight Dogfights are available on any map. Dogfights are like Annihilation, except you can only fly aircraft. Dogfight has two submodes - Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch. Team Deathmatch pits two teams against eachother, while Deathmatch has every person for his or her own self. In the Multiplayer menu, as part of the class customization, you may choose your default aircraft type for the game mode. However, some aircraft are omitted for obvious purposes, including the Ground-Attack Aircraft, Transport, and Heavy Assault Chopper. The player may choose to spawn in his own aircraft, or he may instead choose an open seat in a friendly Attack or Scout Helicopter (No Jet in the game seats more than one person). Dogfight matches can hold up to 24 players. Skirmish Skirmish is a gamemode that focuses on infantry-based combat. Skirmish has two submodes - Team Deathmatch and Deathmatch. Deathmatch has every soldier for his or her own self, while Team Deathmatch pits two teams against each other. Skirmish is the only game mode that lacks vehicles. Skirmishes usually take place in one small section of the map, which is usually about the size of one base in Conquest or Assault. The first side to reach 100 kills wins. Skirmishes can hold up to 12 players, making it the gamemode with the smallest amount of players. HVI HVI is a team-based gamemode which involves the defense of a certain teammate. The player is randomly chosen, upon which he is selected as a high-value target for the other team, with an HUD icon showing the general area of the HVT. Scoring is based on the status of each team's HVI: Score is gained for keeping an HVI alive. Score can also be gained by killing the other team's HVI: this also results in a point deduction for the team whose HVI is killed. When an HVI is killed, another player is selected to become the new HVI. This process happens automatically, and the player loses his loadout and is given the HVI loadout. There are two variants of HVI: Infantry and Vehicle. The HVI in Infantry-based gamemodes is given their team's Medic class loadout (Albeit without gadgets) and extra body armor. Other team members spawn as regular classes, and are tasked with protecting the HVI. In vehicle-based HVI, players may choose a vehicle to spawn in. This includes any jet, the Attack/Scout helicopters, the IFV, the MBT, and the Mobile AA. The HVT can assume control of an IFV, while the other vehicles must protect him and destroy the opposing HVT's IFV. Maps All maps can play any gamemode, except for Hong Kong, which cannot play Convoy or Assault, and Tokyo, which cannot play Convoy. *Cairo *Hong Kong *Catalina Island *Okinawa *London *Seoul *Tunis *Shahikot Mountains *Great Wall of China *San Francisco *Honolulu *Panama Canal *Gibraltar *Shanghai *Sydney *Tunguska *Tokyo Expansion Pack: The War Continues The developers at Prime Studios haave released R:FoC's first DLC, including a the new game-mode Standoff, five new middle-eastern themed maps, 10 new weapons, and eight faction-specific vehicles. Standoff Mode Standoff mode features two factions fighting for control of the map. Each faction begins with half of the map under their control, with the other faction's half being out-of-bounds. Enough tickets lost for one side will cause them to lose territory to the enemy. Each side also has a "losing line", that, if the enemy crosses, results in a victory for the other team. Standoff mode focuses on large-scale, medium to long range ground combat, and it lacks aerial vehicles. Category:FanFiction Category:Games Category:Bumblebeeprime09 Category:Retaliation